Corporeal Beast
CB staat voor Corporeal Beast EN voor Combat... De Corporeal Beast, in het Nederlands Lichamelijk beest, is op het moment het sterkste monster van Runescape. Het is een zeer moeilijk 'monstertje' om te doden, ook al ben je met anderen. Dit monster was gekomen samen met de quest Summer's End, waarin je dit monster moet doden in zijn ondode vorm. Dit monster valt met drie verschillende methodes aan. Melee, magic en ranged. Hij hit maximaal met melee 51, met magic 72 en met ranged 55. Het is aan te raden dit monster met meerdere mensen aan te vallen, het bevindt zich in een multi-combat area. Solo is mogelijk wat pas na een jaar is bewezen en bevestigd door meerdere spelers. Dit is echter ZEER gevaarlijk en nauwelijks winstgevend. Meestal wordt dit monster gebruikt bij event's van grote clans. Hij kan door prayer heen hitten. Het monster roept ook dark cores op. Deze beesten springen rond en raken iedereen die ze tegenkomen waarbij ze je hitpoints verlagen. Slacht ze zo snel mogelijk af of verdoof ze met een aanval van een Emerald tipped bolt. Vroeger kon je onder het monster gaan staan zonder schade te krijgen maar door een update kan hij nu een stampaanval! Tips *Zijn zwakke punt is, dat hij heel slecht tegen stab aanvallen kan. Neem dus een Zamorak spear of een vesta spear mee, die hebben een hoge stab-bonus. *Cannon kan ook zeer handig zijn, maar wanneer je doodgaat is de cannon permanent verloren. *Als je een summoning familiar meeneemt zal hij ze soms verslinden. In het begin kreeg hij daardoor ook hitpoints terug maar dat is na een update niet meer het geval. *Zet protect from magic aan omdat hij daarmee het hoogst kan hitten. *Ga niet onder de CB staan! *Kill hem alleen met een grote clan of met een zeer ervaren groep van 4-7 man. *Verder goed armour, prayer pots en voedsel. *Als je de kamer verlaat, zal het beest al zijn levens weer terug krijgen! Drops * 20.000 tot 50.000 coins noob drops * Spirit shield * Holy Elixir (Rare) * Spectral sigil (Very rare) * Arcane sigil (Very rare) * Elysian sigil (Very rare) * Divine sigil (Very rare) Charms * 13 Crimson charms - more common * 13 Blue charms - very common * 13 Green charms * 13 Gold charms Wapens, armour en ammo * Mystic air staff * Mystic fire staff * Mystic earth staff * Mystic water staff * 750 Adamant arrows * 250 Rune bolts * 175 Onyx bolts (e) uncommon * 2,000 Cannonballs * Mystic robe top (blue) * Mystic robe bottom (blue) * 5 Rune javelin * Regen bracelet rare drops 2,500 Pure Essence (noted) * 250 Law runes * 500 Cosmic runes * 300 Death runes * 250 Soul runes Potions * 40 Super strong anti-poison potion (antipoison++) (4-dosed) (noted) Ores, bars, gems, en jewellery * 125 Adamant ore (noted) * 20 Runite ore (noted) * 35 Adamantite bars (noted) * Regen bracelet * Uncut gems Overige *100 Teak planks (noted) *150 Mahogany logs (noted) *100 Green dragonhides (noted) *24 Watermelon seeds *10 Ranarr seeds *120 White berries (noted) *30 Tuna potato (unnoted) *70 Raw sharks (noted) *120 Desert goat horns (noted) *75 Magic logs (noted) en:Corporeal Beast Categorie:Monsters